Ohne dich
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Wie lebt ein Mann weiter nach dem Tod seiner Frau? Wie lebt man weiter, wenn einem alles genommen wurde? Wie lebt Denethor weiter nachdem Finduilas ihn verließ? [Onsehot]


**Genre: **Romance 

**Rating: **PG13

**Inhalt: **Wie lebt ein Mann weiter nach dem Tod seiner Frau? Wie lebt man weiter, wenn einem alles genommen wurde?  
Wie lebt Denethor weiter, nachdem Finduilas ihn verließ?

**AN: **Meine eigenen Gedanken dazu, wie Denethor sich nach dem Tod seiner Frau fühlt.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder Denethor und Finduilas noch sonstige Figuren Mittelerdes sowie sonst nichts aus Tolkiens Welt. Alles gebührt dem Großmeister, mir ist nur das Geschriebene für sich.

* * *

Ohne dich

Was verspricht dir das Leben noch, wenn einem alles genommen wurde?

Wofür lohnt es sich noch zu leben, wenn alles, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt, verloren ging?

Wozu noch weiterleben, wenn alles lebenswerte verschwunden ist?

Sie nahmen mir meine Liebe und so nahmen sie mir mein Leben. Sie wurde mir genommen und so ging auch ich. Sie, meine Liebe wurde mir entrissen, meine Eine, langsam und unscheinbar schied sie aus dieser Welt, meine Liebste. Und nun, da sie fort ist, lebe ich auch ich nicht weiter. Sie war mein Leben, mein Atem, meine Seele, mein Geist. Meine Liebe. Sie ging und das Ende kam. Sie war mein Sinn, sie machte mein Leben lebenswert, sie schenkte mir ihre Liebe und machte mein Dasein zum Leben. Durch sie lebte ich, sie schenkte mir Lebenswillen, ihr Wesen, ihre sanfte Fröhlichkeit durchdrangen mich und sangen mir zu: „Lebe! Liebe!"

Ein fröhlicher, lebendiger Vogel sang mir zu „Genieße dein Leben, genieße deine Liebe, sei frei und mache frei!", doch nun ist der Vogel tot, der zarte Körper liegt leblos am Boden, die nun grauen Federn eingefallen und kein Zwitschern verlässt mehr seine Kehle. Kein munteres Singen tönt mir mehr in meinen Ohren, das mir das frohe Botschaften zuflüstert. Nur noch eiserne Stille, stummes Schweigen hüllt mich ein und lässt mich nicht los.

Oh, meine Liebe, warum musstest du gehen?

Wir alle sahen es, wir alle wussten, dass du nicht glücklich warst, die kalte graue Steinstadt schien dich einzusperren, die hohen, kahlen Mauern. Doch du sagtest kein Wort. Kein Wort des Kummers oder der Unzufriedenheit kam über deine Lippen. Du beklagtest dich nie und so dachten wir uns nichts weiter, verdrängten den Gedanken.

Hättest du doch nur die Stimme erhoben!

Hätte ich doch nur verstanden! Hätte ich doch nur verstanden, in deinen traurigen Augen zu lesen, hätte ich nur nicht darauf gewartet, du würdest dich selbst zu Wort melden, meine Blume. Stets warst du ruhig, zurückhaltend, stelltest das Glück deiner Liebsten über dein Eigenes. Du sahst mich, deinen Ehemann glücklich in meiner Heimat mit meiner Familie leben, sahest deine Söhne heranwachsen, wie sie ihr Land zu lieben und ehren begannen, wie sie glücklich waren und so sagtest du nicht ein Wort, obwohl du selbst so unglücklich warst fern deiner Heimat. Eingesperrt in diese für dich so seelenlose, leere Stadt, bist du langsam verkümmert.

Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Liebe zu mir, ich konnte sie in deinem Gesicht lesen in unseren gemeinsamen Nächten, wenn wir wie Mann und Frau zusammenlagen, oder an den langen Abenden, die wir gemeinsam vorm Kaminfeuer verbrachten, während die Jungen zu unseren Füßen spielten. Ich konnte deine Liebe zu mir sehen, und ich weiß heute noch, dass du mich so liebtest, wie ich dich. Und dennoch war deine Liebe nicht stark genug, dich deine Heimat vergessen zu lassen.

Du lebtest hier an meiner Seite, schenktest mir zwei wundervolle Kinder, doch wie oft träumtest du dich zurück in dein Land, an dein geliebtes Meer, zurück zum Rauschen des Ozeans?

Ich hätte es sehen müssen, dein Unglück.

Doch ich sah es nicht und so gingest du langsam von uns. Du gingst so leise, wie du lebtest. Und nun, da du fort bist, will ich auch nicht mehr sein.

Was soll ich ohne dich auf dieser Erde, die du mein Herz erfülltest?

Und doch kann ich dir nicht folgen, sondern bin verbannt, ein langes Leben alleine zu verbringen, denn die Pflicht hält mich.  
Ich habe unsere beiden Söhne, sie brauchen mich, ich kann ihnen nicht auch noch den Vater nehmen.

Und so muss ich bleiben, während du nicht hier bist, ich muss verweilen ohne meinen Sinn, ohne mein Lebensglück, ohne dich, meine Liebe.

Wie viele Jahre werde ich verbringen müssen, bis wir uns wieder sehen? Wie verkümmert wird meine Seele sein, bis ich dich wieder vor mir sehe? Der Gedanke, weiterzuleben, macht mich krank und vergiftet meinen Geist, doch ich habe keine Wahl.

Ein Leben steht vor mir. Ein Leben ohne dich. Ein Leben ohne Liebe.


End file.
